singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Master and Clone Army General from Coruscant. He arrived in-game on Feb 2, 2011 and are currenly something of a drifter. age: 36 origins: Star Wars: the Clone Wars app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: Mica 'AIM contact: '''failmica Setting Long ago, in a galaxy far far away... The Galactic Republic, a nominally democratic and marginally socialist organization is the ruling body of a series of affiliated planets and races that make up the generally peaceable and policed 'core worlds.' This government and its constituent/vassal races, planets and territories represent the majority of 'civilized' space in the Galaxy, centered around the planetary systems ranged near the galactic core with the capitol set in the city-planet of Coruscant, a bustling metropolis so large as to fill an entire planet. There, the Republic Senate meets to pass legislation and decide on the important issues concerning the republic at large. Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was personally responsible for the deaths of Darth Maul and General Grievous, and indirectly caused the deaths of Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious by training Anakin and Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force. He had a long and tumultuous career that has helped shape the fate of an entire galaxy. He received his training from Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. He taught both Anakin and Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force, even carrying out his role as a mentor to the younger Jedi beyond his natural life through use of the Force, remaining a significant influence on Luke Skywalker's foundation of the New Jedi Order. Personality Charming, witty and a little self-defeatist, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a diplomatic general on a mission of peace in a time of war. Dedicated to his duty and philosophies, Obi-Wan practices a defensive stance in most interactions, from the sharp-tongued verbal sparring he takes part in with his former Padawan and occasional partner, Anakin Skywalker, to the mastery he exhibits in Form Three Lightsaber combat. As a Jedi Master, he holds to the teachings common to all of those order. Calm in the face of nearly any surprise, he takes the strangeness of the world in stride, exhibiting a thoughtful, adaptive acceptance of the situation in all but the most extreme circumstances. Although he is a professed realist, there is a core of optimism in Obi-Wan that often leads him to see hope where there is none. While this is an excellent coping mechanism, and sometimes very valuable in so desperate a martial struggle as the one he is engaged in as general and Jedi ambassador, it often leads Obi-Wan to trust or attempt to reconcile with people who are either incapable or unwilling to receive it. One such example of this is Assaj Ventress, a Sith assassin of no little skill— but of course he's not stupid. Patient, diligent, stubborn and kind, Obi-Wan can still be a bit of a stick in the mud, and when his patience turns to mulishness, he can make his own mistakes as clear and unrelentingly as Anakin's. He often follows the path of prudence over justice or courage, sometimes to ruin, and has a tendency to lecture and nag that can annoy his students— and anyone else, in range. Abilities & Weaknesses As a Jedi, Obi-Wan can of course use the Force, and wields his lightsaber with a mastery that is canonically of significant note. According to Yoda, he possesses an exceptionally strong Force-Push, and has mastered several uncommon methods of the Force-Suggest ability, which he uses several times to calm angry mobs, tame wild animals and calm ruffled diplomats with remarkably high levels of effectiveness and subtlety. For reference, a Force-Push is considered a telekinetic action. It's usually shown as a sort of shove— and seems to have limits based more on the perceptions of the user than on the actual weight of the object being moved. Obi-Wan often pushes extremely heavy items, such as whole groups of combat droids. While a sustained force-push might be interrupt-able if someone seriously disrupted his attention, most usage seems to be on the fly and in the heat of action, and momentary in duration; you'd probably have to physically disrupt him to cause an interrupt. This is, of course, for lateral movement. While he seems to have no problem simply shoving over extremely heavy weights, it seems like lifting large and heavy items and people is taxing and requires more concentration. Anything larger than an astromech droid would probably be a bit difficult for him to lift or maintain in the air for longer than a brief period. However, beyond that, he's just an ordinary human. He isn't particularly strong for someone of his size and training, he isn't even a particularly strong tactician, despite his military rank as a general. Obi-Wan regularly misses glaringly obvious things and is fully prone to willful blindness about things he doesn't ''want to see. Character Relationships here See Also Wookiepedia: The Comprehensive Star Wars Wiki